


Pun Master

by Voolffman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Guys Being Guys, I'm an unrepentant pun lover, just fun, puns, these two are hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Sokka attempts to cheer Aang up with (admittedly bad) puns. But Aang's not about to be out -punned. :3





	Pun Master

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've said in other things I've written, I tend to write in short bursts, so my stuff is rarely very long. Plus I love puns and I've been known to sneak them into papers, essays, and just normal everyday conversation. This beauty came into my head at like 1:00 am, so I hope you enjoy!

Sokka looked at his friend in concern. The kid had been stressing about something or other. Again. “Aang? Aang?” The little monk was attempting to meditate even though he wore a mildly annoyed look on his face.  
Sokka shook his head in dismay, this simply would not do. Leaning in closer he smirked, “-Earth- to Aang? Do I need to get you -fired- up? I mean really, what -air- you doing? And most importantly, -water- we supposed to be doing?”  
The monk in question just halfway opened one eye before replying, “Sokka, I have to meditate right now, nomad-er what.”  
Sokka’s jaw dropped. Chuckling to himself Aang grinned, “That's right! I was punning before you were even born!” the little monk then bowed his head solemnly, “Thank you Monk Gyatso for teaching me in the ways of punning.”  
Sokka walked away with a pout muttering, “Ugh, you're so Aang-sty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
